La vie d'edward avant Bella
by tal'aura
Summary: Basé sur les livres de la saga, j'ai réalisé un mini point de vue de la vie d'Edward du début de sa transformation jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Bella. Bonne lecture


**Sauvé après la maladie**

Je m'appel Edward Anthony Masen, je suis née le vingt juin dix-neuf-cent-un. Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans et nous sommes en dix-neuf-cent-dix-huit. Mon père Edward senior est parti à la guerre depuis quelques mois, je rêve également d'y aller un jour. Je suis un combattant, je suis fort et je veux servir mon pays. Dès que j'aurai dix-huit ans, je partirai moi aussi à la guerre, j'ai très hâte d'y être. Ma mère Elizabeth a peur pour moi, elle a peur de me perdre comme elle a peur de perdre son mari. Mon père doit revenir bientôt, car il est malade.

Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, je possède ses yeux verts et ses cheveux cuivrés, elle m'adore énormément. Moi aussi je l'aime. Au retour de mon père, on le transporta à l'hôpital parmi plusieurs autres malades, qui sont atteint de la grippe espagnol. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais ça commence à se propager dans le village. Ma mère lui rend régulièrement visite, tous les soirs. Moi j'ai peur de la maladie, je ne veux pas l'attraper, je ne veux pas rater ma chance au combat. Après une semaine, J'ai commencé à être malade, je savais que je l'avais attrapé. J'étais très faible et ma mère voulait me soigner et elle a commencé à être malade à son tour. Plus les jours avançaient plus j'empirais. On nous transporta aussi à l'hôpital une nuit. J'étais plus faible que ma mère. Le docteur aux cheveux blonds et au visage radieux nous plaça tous les trois un à côté de l'autre. Mon père était sur le bord de l'agonie, moi aussi, plus fragile que mon père et ma mère. J'ai entendu dire que le médecin s'appelait Carlisle, il s'était attaché à nous et voulait nous sauver. Il relevait les médecins de jour la nuit.

Mon père mourut quelques jours avant ma mère, comateux depuis quelques temps. Le médecin était penché par-dessus elle, elle lui racontait quelque chose que je ne pouvais entendre. Elle s'éteignit quelques heures plus tard après avoir sombré dans un coma. J'aurais cru partir avant elle. J'étais trop faible pour la pleuré, pratiquement inconscient, je sentais mon heure venir. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Le docteur Carlisle me susurra une phrase à l'oreille.

- Je vais te sauvé mon garçon.

Mes lèvres bougèrent, mais rien ne sorti. On m'empoigna les cheveux et on serra mon cou de main glacé, je me demandais ce qui se passait, mais j'étais toujours aussi faible, ne pouvant faire quelque chose. Je sentis une douleur atroce dans mon cou, un son aigu sortit de ma gorge. J'empoignai les bras du médecin et y rentra mes ongles. On lâcha ma gorge et je sombrai dans une noirceur totale. On me brulait de partout, c'était terriblement douloureux.

Tout commença par les orteils, je sentais un picotement brulant dans chacun d'eux. Ce noir total m'effrayait. J'étais sûr que je mourais de la maladie. Mais je craignais le plus qu'on me brulait toujours vivant. La brulure augmenta jusqu'à mes genoux, c'était vraiment insupportable. J'entendais mon cœur battre pour la première fois avec mes propres oreilles. J'avais le goût de m'arracher la peau, j'avais l'impression de me mettre les mains sur la tête et de me l'écraser. Je n'entendais rien autour de moi, j'avais peur et de plus en plus. La brulure était rendue dans mes bras. Chaque mouvement que je croyais faire me faisait de plus en plus mal. Je voulais crier, mais j'en étais incapable. La brûlure atteignait mon torse, mon cœur battait la chamade de plus en plus. Ma tête se mit à bruler elle aussi, je voulais crier de toutes mes forces, mais je savais que rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Je me croyais dans un de ses cauchemars ou tu croyais ne jamais en sortir. D'un coup, les brulures s'arrêtèrent, mon cœur également s'arrêta de battre.

Je me sentais tiède, je me croyais en enfer, mais j'en exclus cette idée en entendant une voix d'homme, familière à mon oreille. Je cherchai qui s'était, mais je ne trouvais pas. Il se remit à parler.

- Edward?

Je sentis une odeur agréable de lilas, de miel et d'autre chose que je ne pouvais identifier. Sous mes doigts je sentis une texture que je connaissais, mais en mieux. J'ouvris les yeux, la lumière m'éblouit. Je me relevai rapidement, je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se produire en moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir volé. Je regardai devant moi la table à l'autre bout de la pièce, j'y étais allongé il n'y avait même pas une seconde. Mes mains touchaient le mur de béton frais.

Je regardai plus à gauche, au loin je vis l'homme, je le reconnu, c'était le docteur Carlisle. Ma gorge me brulait énormément. J'avais soif! Comme si je n'avais pas prit d'eau depuis des semaines. Le médecin s'approcha de moi.

- Edward?

Je le regardai, je ne voulais pas parler, pas maintenant, j'étais trop désorienté. Il continua.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais pas en tant qu'humain.

Mes yeux restèrent figés sur lui, j'agrippais toujours le mur, je sentais mes doigts enfoncé à l'intérieur. Je compris que j'étais fort.

- Tu es vampires maintenant.

Je ne réagis pas. Tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit était ces histoires de peur sur ses monstres de la nuit. Déjà qu'il était rare de parler de monstre en ces temps-ci. Il en était carrément interdit, par crainte qu'ils apparaissent réellement.

- Edward? Ton ouïe, ta vue, ton odorat et ta force, ne sont plus les mêmes. Tu n'es plus un humain. Tu es un ennemi aux yeux des humains. Je ne les chasse pas. Je ne bois que du sang animal.

Je fini par bouger les yeux, déplaçant mes mains pour les observer et puis je regardai Carlisle encore une fois.

- J'ai soif!

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, c'était la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit. D'après moi ma gorge brûlante signifiait la soif.

- Tu vas devoir te nourrir de sang.

- Du sang?

J'avais le dégout à cette idée, mais il venait de me dire que j'étais devenue un vampire. Et les vampires buvaient du sang. Dans ma tête un vampire se nourrissait de sang humain, mais Carlisle venait de me dire qu'il se nourrissait de sang animal.

Je regardai Carlisle sans rien dire, je n'osais pas bouger, je me sentais bizarre, je me sentais perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Il brisa le silence.

- Edward, je vais devoir m'occuper de toi pendant un an. Tu es en ce moment le vampire le plus dangereux qui soit, tu ne te contrôleras pas, tu vas vouloir t'abreuver sans arrêt. Je vais devoir te surveiller pour éviter que tu fasses d'énormes dégâts. Tes yeux sont rouges et ils le resteront pendant quelques mois. Ils changeront de couleurs par la suite.

Je regardai toujours Carlisle, j'essayais de l'écouter du mieux que je pouvais, j'avais saisie la moitié de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je ne voulais que m'abreuver, j'avais soif, terriblement soif.

- J'ai soif!

Je fis un bond jusqu'à l'autre coté de la pièce, je voulais atteindre la porte, mais Carlisle se tenait devant moi, m'arrêtant en plein vol. Il me serra fort dans ses bras. Je serrai les poings et grognai, mes yeux fixèrent ceux de Carlisle. Son regard avait un de ses regards qui pouvait t'apaiser. Je décrispai les poings et je détournai mon regard du sien. Il me lâcha, je ne bougeai pas attendant ses ordres.

**Première chasse**

Je fixais toujours mon maître dans le fond de son regard, j'attendais qu'il m'autorise à bouger. Je me décontractai quand il leva la main dans les aires. Je le fixai toujours du regard, je me balançai de droite à gauche le dos courbé, il suivit mes mouvements, prêt à m'arrêter s'il besoin y avait.

Carlisle fit un mouvement brusque, je sursautai, il sourit. J'étais nerveux, je me demandais ce qui ce passait. Je le regardai avec un regard avide. Ma gorge me brulait toujours et je n'avais toujours pas mangé. _**Ah ce vampire nouveau né! Je ne savais pas que ça serait si compliquer à métriser. **_Je fronçai un sourcil, je suis sur qu'il ne l'avait pas prononcé de sa bouche. Je l'avais entendu dans ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait vraiment? Je ne voulais pas être comme ça, j'aurais aimé mieux mourir de la grippe espagnole. Je ne veux pas être un monstre. Et j'en avais marre de ses mimiques pour me maitriser.

- Je ne suis pas compliquer à maitriser, c'est toi qui m'énerve.

Carlisle écarquilla les yeux et me regarda avec stupéfaction. Il s'approcha plus près restant zen.

- Tu as un don!

- Quoi? Quel don?

- Tu peux surement lire les pensées, tu as lu la mienne à l'instant.

Je ne répondis pas, comme ça les vampires pouvaient avoir des dons? Cela m'impressionnait moi-même. Comme ça j'aurais un don? Mais comment? Plein de questions trottaient dans ma tête. _**Tu veux aller chasser? **_ Je fis signe de la tête que oui. Carlisle sourit.

- Tu as effectivement un don Edward. Tu lis dans les pensées des gens, un avantage tu sais.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu peux réellement savoir ce que les autres pensent de toi.

Je le fixai encore longuement, je ne comprenais toujours pas, mais bon, moi j'avais soif.

- J'ai soif!

J'espère qu'il allait finir par comprendre que j'en avais vraiment besoin.

- D'accord allons-y!

Il me prit par le bras, je résistai, retirant mon bras de sa main. _**C'est pour ta sécurité Edward et surtout pour la mienne. **_

- Je ne veux pas à avoir à ramasser les dégâts si tu fais une erreur.

Il reprit mon bras et je ne résistai pas cette fois-ci. Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur, il faisait nuit. Il m'entraina dans une forêt. Il me lâcha le bras. _**Suis-moi Edward, il faut courir pour s'y rendre.**_ Je n'avais jamais courut dans cette état. Carlisle partit comme une flèche, je le perdis de vu. Je me mis à courir à mon tour, le rattrapant. Il s'arrêta net au bout de quelques secondes de course, nous avions parcourut plusieurs kilomètres, c'était impressionnant à mes yeux. J'avais de bon réflexe, je m'arrêtai en même temps que lui sans lui foncer dedans.

- C'est bien Edward, t'as compris. Tu te maîtrise bien.

Il flaira l'air, je fis de même, une odeur enivrante me parvint au nez. Je ne pouvais résister à cette odeur si alléchante. Je vins pour faire un pas, mais Carlisle me retint par le bras.

- Non Edward, ça c'est un humain, tu ne dois jamais manger les humains. Nous, ce sont les animaux que nous chassons. Flaire comme il faut, tu vas trouver.

J'ai cru croire que lui, avait trouvé la bonne proie. Je flairai de nouveau. Les yeux fermés je me concentrai sur ma proie, sur l'odeur que je venais de détecter, ce n'était pas la même que tout à l'heure. Moins alléchant, mais quand même désirable à mon nez.

- J'ai trouvé!

- Et c'est? Concentre-toi, tu devrais être capable d'identifier l'animal en question.

Je flairai de nouveau et puis je regardai Carlisle.

- Un cerf!

C'était une affirmation, j'en étais sûr.

- Bravo fiston, fonce, je te suis.

Je me mis à courir, Carlisle derrière moi me suivait à la trace. Je plongeai en avant et j'attrapai l'animal. Je le tins fortement entre mes bras, celui-ci gigotait dans tous sens.

- Il faut que tu le mordes Edward et boire son sang.

J'enfonçai mes dents dans la chair. C'était mou comme dans du beurre. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à déchiqueter la peau. J'aspirai le sang et le vida en quelques secondes. J'étais en extase, j'en voulais plus, je n'en avais pas assez.

- Encore!

Carlisle me regarda avec un sourire. _**Trouve-en un autre. **_Je flairai un nouveau cerf, je l'attrapai et le vidai lui aussi de son sang. J'en voulais encore, je n'en avais pas assez. Je me mis à courir à travers la forêt, Carlisle me suivant toujours. Je m'arrêtai sur une branche d'arbre, j'avais flairai un autre animal, je me concentrai et trouva ce que c'était. Je regardai Carlisle.

- Un puma?

- Oui Edward, tu peux le manger.

Je courus et l'attrapai en moins de temps que nécessaire. Son goût était extra, je l'adorais, mais après celui-là j'étais rassasié. Carlisle me regarda. _**T'as fini? **_Je fis oui de la tête. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds. _**Je crois que t'as besoins d'un nettoyage.**_

- Pourquoi?

- Tu t'es sali partout, mais dans quelques années tu devrais être plus propre après avoir manger.

Je regardai ma chemise qui n'était plus blanche, mais taché de sang. Effectivement j'avais l'air souillon. Carlisle repartit vers chez lui, je le suivi, il ne me traina pas par le bras cette fois-ci.

Une fois à l'intérieur il me regarda de nouveau.

- Tu es apte maintenant à écouter ce que je vais te dire.

Il me tendit un vieux miroir portable. Je me regardai dedans. Je fis le saut, mes yeux étaient affreux, mais le reste de mon visage était magnifique. J'avais perdu mes yeux verts et mes cheveux étaient plus soyeux et plus cuivré.

- Tu vois, ce n'es pas si terrible d'être vampire.

- Mes yeux… sont affreux.

- Comme je t'ai dit ça disparaitra pour devenir comme les miens.

Je regardai ses yeux, ils avaient une magnifique couleur doré. Carlisle me passa des vêtements propres. _**Tiens change-toi.**_ Je les pris et les enfila en un rien de temps. Ma peau était blanche comme de la craie, je devrais mit faire à la longue.

- Premièrement Edward, ton nom de famille deviendra Cullen, car je suis Carlisle Cullen, le premier de cette ligné de vampire. Dis-toi que tu ne seras pas le dernier de ce clan. Il est possible que d'autres nous rejoindre.

Je le regardai d'un sourire. Il continua.

- Nous sommes immortels, à moins d'être tué en se faisant décapiter et bruler. Si on n'est pas brulé on peut revivre en se faisant rassembler par un autre vampire. On peut avoir des ennemis dans notre race. Méfis-toi Edward.

- D'accord.

- Ne tue jamais un être humain, à moins que tu sois réellement en danger. Ne les tue surtout pas pour te nourrir. J'ai horreur de ce que je suis, j'ai mis des années avant d'accepter d'être réellement un vampire. J'ai même essayé de me tuer sans succès.

- Pourquoi?

- Je traquais les vampires étant humain et je me suis fait mordre par l'un d'eux. J'ai du m'adapter comme toi tu vas devoir t'adapter. Même si tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle vie, je serai là pour te supporter. Moi j'ai vécu seul pendant près de trois cents ans.

- Je ne veux pas être un monstre!

- Je sais, tout nouveau né se sente comme ça après la transformation. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, je sauve des vies humaines, je veux le bien pour les humains.

- Moi aussi.

Carlisle me sourit et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Bienvenue dans ma famille fils.

- Merci.

Je me retournai, le miroir encore à la main, je me contemplai encore une fois. J'avais réellement changé. L'Edward humain que j'étais avait disparu. Maintenant j'étais Edward le monstre qui devait s'efforcer de tuer les humains.

**Révélation**

Je me regardai dans le miroir une dernière fois et je l'envoyai valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, se fracassant en mille morceaux sur le sol. J'étais vraiment fort, d'après moi, un être humain, ne l'aurait même pas aperçut en vol. Carlisle regarda ce qui en restait du miroir et me fixa longuement, devinant pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

- Tu vas t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie Edward.

Je regardai Carlisle, j'étais curieux, je ne savais pas qui j'étais devenu vraiment. Je voulais tout savoir.

- Je veux tout savoir, qui suis-je vraiment?

- Tu es prêt à ça Edward?

- Non, mais je ne veux pas attendre qu'un mal se produit si je rencontre quelqu'un un jour.

- Tu n'es pas prêt à sortir en plein jour Edward, il est trop tôt.

- Raconte!!!

- Comme tu veux!

Je me reculai, m'apposant au mur de béton, je croisai les bras sur mon torse. Il commença.

- Tout à l'heure je t'en ai dit un peu, tu sas comment un vampire meurt, mais tu ne sais pas le plus important dans tout ça. Tu ne dois jamais te montrer en plein soleil.

- Je brûle c'est ça?

Il eut un petit rire moqueur et continua.

- Non, notre peau scintille au soleil, nous pouvons sortir que la nuit, ou les jours de pluies et extrêmement nuageux. Mais toi tu ne devras pas sortir en plein jour durant au moins un an. Un vampire nouveau né est extrêmement dangereux à l'extérieur. Tu vas vouloir tuer tout ce qui bouge pour assouvir ta soif. Chaque nuit il va falloir que t'aille chasser.

- Comme tu dis. Je sens que cette année va être énormément ennuyeuse.

- Je serai la majeure partie avec toi Edward.

Je regardai Carlisle, quelque chose en lui m'intrigua.

- Et toi, comment es-tu devenu vampire? Je veux tout savoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- T'en es sûr?

- Oui, je m'emmerde là, j'ai besoin de divertissement.

- Comme tu veux.

Je ne sentais aucune fatigue à être debout, je ne voulais même pas m'assoir, même si Carlisle m'y demanda de le faire. Je n'en sentais pas l'utilité, je n'étais pas fatigué non plus, même si je devais l'être. Tout m'était fabuleusement différent de ma vie d'avant. Il commença son histoire.

- Je suis né à Londres dans les années mille-six-cents-quarante. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, mon père m'a élevé seul, il était pasteur anglican, il était très intolérant. Il croyait dur comme fer aux sorcières, loup-garou et… aux vampires, il les chassait même. Il a tué beaucoup d'innocents. À l'aube de sa mort, il m'a transmit son travail, j'étais très obéissant. Je l'avais grandement déçu à mes débuts. J'étais plus intelligent que lui, j'avais réussis à trouver de véritables vampires dans les bas fonds de Londres, ils ne sortaient qu'à la nuit venu pour se nourrir. Nous étions plusieurs à les chasser, tous ceux qui y croyaient dur comme fer. Mais un vampire affaiblit par la faim me repéra, il avait averti ses semblables. Je réussis à le traquer, mais sa faim l'emporta sur mon désir de le tuer et m'attaqua. Je me vidais de mon sang, j'avais peur que mon père me découvre. Je m'étais caché sous un tas de pomme de terres pourris. Au bout de trois jours je compris que j'étais devenu l'un d'eux, j'avais alors vingt-trois ans.

Il prit une pose, j'en profitai pour être plus curieux, son histoire était très intéressante.

- Et qu'a tu fais?

- Je détestais ce que j'étais devenu, je voulais mourir et j'ai tout essayé pour. Je me suis jeté du haut d'une falaise, rien n'y a changé. J'ai essayé de me noyer, mais nous pouvons rester indéfiniment sous l'eau sans avoir besoin de respirer. Un nouveau né est extrêmement fort en ses débuts, j'ai renoncé à me nourrir, me laissant crever de faim. Mais les nouveau né sont néophytes, c'est dur de résister, à l'habitude ils attaquent tout ce qui bouge, ils sont assoiffés de sang. Mais cette faim à fini par m'épuiser. Je ne sortais que la nuit me tenant à l'écart des humains, mais une nuit un troupeau de cerfs passait près d'où j'étais et ma soif l'a emporté et j'ai attaqué. La force m'est revenue et j'ai compris qu'il existait une alternative à la monstruosité. J'ai compris que je pouvais exister sans être un démon.

Je me frotta le front.

- Et moi? Suis-je comme toi?

- Je ne crois pas Edward, je suis là pour t'épauler. À l'époque j'étais seul, personne pour m'entrainer.

Il me regarda d'un sourire, je le lui rendis, le premier depuis ma transformation.

- Tu veux savoir le reste de mon histoire, le comment j'en suis rendu à ce que je suis?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Réalisant que j'avais l'éternité pour faire tout ce que je voulais, je me suis mis à étudier la nuit et médité le jour. J'adorais apprendre étant humain et j'avais été un homme très intelligent. J'ai gagné la France à la nage. Respirer nous ait pas nécessaire, mais nous ne pouvons nous priver de notre odorat, elle nous ait indispensable. En France je trouvai une université et me mis à étudier la musique, les sciences, la médecine. J'avais trouvé ma vocation, je voulais sauver des vies humaines. Le sang humain m'avait fait de grand effet. Il m'a fallut deux cents ans à parvenir à exercer un total contrôle de moi-même. Je suis pratiquement immunisé à l'odeur du sang humain. J'adore mon travail.

- C'est pour ça que tu pratique la médecine?

- Oui, je veux sauver les vies humaines. C'est surtout en Italie que j'ai rencontré des vampires bien plus civilisés que ceux que j'avais vu hanté les égouts de Londres. Ils s'appellent les Volturi, Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Je suis devenu ami avec eux. Je suis resté avec eux quarante ans, mais mon aversion envers mon alimentation naturelle m'a fait les quitter. Je me sentais seul et je me mis à chercher mes semblables se nourrissant comme moi, mais, mes recherches n'ont rien donné. J'ai fini par m'intégrer aux humains avec aucune difficulté, en me faisant passer pour l'un deux et je suis devenu médecin dans un hôpital. Je voulais de la compagnie, je me sentais terriblement seul. Je ne pouvais me lier d'amitié avec un humain. J'ai donc créé un projet à vouloir me créer un compagnon, mais je ne voulais retirer la vie à quelqu'un comme on me l'avait retiré. J'ai hésité longtemps dû à comment je ne savais qu'avait dû être ma transformation. J'ai commencé à travailler dans un hôpital de Chicago, à cause de la grippe espagnole et c'est là que je t'ai trouvé.

- Pourquoi moi?

- J'ai essayé de soigner tes parents, mais sans succès et tu étais, toi aussi sur le point de mourir. J'avais trouvé le compagnon idéal, grâce à ta mère. Avant de mourir j'ai eut l'impression qu'elle avait deviné qui j'étais réellement, car elle me demanda d'un sourire de sauvé son fils de la mort certaine. J'ai obéit.

Je me passai les mains dans les cheveux. Ma mère lui avait demandé de me sauver. Carlisle ne prononça plus un mot, j'ai du croire qu'il en avait fini avec son histoire.

Je me levai et le regardai longuement. Il m'avait choisi pour ne pas se sentir seul, il avait besoin de compagnie. Je lui souris. Je savais que j'en avais encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi, sur ce que j'étais entrain de devenir.

**Traqueur**

Cela faisait dix ans que j'étais avec Carlisle, j'avais appris plein de chose. Esmée sa femme, nous avait rejoins deux ans après ma transformation. Carlisle voulait agrandir sa famille. Un an après ma transformation j'avais commencé à être serein, n'ayant aucune difficulté à me contrôler et depuis, plusieurs restriction m'ont étés posé. Je n'avais pas le droit d'approcher les humains. Je chassais seul dans la forêt une fois par semaine, je préférais le puma et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup par ici.

Je commençais terriblement à me tanner des cerfs et autres animaux. Je n'étais jamais tout à fait rassasié, mais c'était suffisant pour survivre et être assez fort. Carlisle me privait de pleines choses, je trouvais ça bizarre de vivre ainsi en tant que vampire et m'abstenir ne m'emballait pas du tout, je reprochais à Carlisle de réfréner mon appétit. Je voulais essayer autre chose. Je décidai de me rebeller et quitter les Cullen.

Carlisle n'avait pas accepté mon départ et Esmée lui disait que j'allais un jour revenir, qu'il devait me laisser vivre ma vie. Je partis loin de chez moi. J'avais un avantage avec mon don, je voulais traquer, devenir un vampire méchant un moment. Je voulais gouter au sang humain, ressentir l'extase des autres vampires.

Un soir je me promenai dans une ruelle sombre à la recherche d'une proie humaine, j'avais soif et depuis trois semaines, je n'avais pas eu le courage de tuer un humain pour me nourrir et il était hors de question que je m'abreuve d'un animal. J'entendis crier au loin. Sur mes gardes je m'approchai, les pensées de deux personnes entrèrent dans ma tête, une femme et un homme. _**Laissez-moi tranquille! **_Elle l'avait crié en même temps que l'avoir pensée.J'entendis un bruit sourd et je devinai qu'on agressait une jeune femme. J'entendis les pensées de l'homme. _**Ne bouge pas ma jolie, j'ai envie de toi, on va s'amuser un peu. T'inquiète je ne te ferai pas mal.**_ Je me déplaçai un peu plus rapidement cette fois-ci. Ses pensées voltèrent toujours dans ma tête. _**Ne résiste pas ma jolie et après tout sera fini, car je t'aurais tué. **_Ces derniers mots de sa pensée me firent réagir. Je me positionnai le dos courbé les mains crispé au dessus de ma tête, mes dents dévoilés et mes yeux noir d'encre, prêt à attaquer. Je ne pouvais le laisser la tuer, mais moi je me chargerais de lui.

Je bondis d'un coup lui enfonçant mes dents dans la jugulaire. Il lâcha la fille qui tomba sec sur le sol, toujours vivante. J'aspirai avec effroi le sang de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vide. La jeune femme se réveilla et par peur s'enfuit au loin craignant que je la tue. J'étais en extase, dans une sorte de transe. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les vampires aimaient s'en abreuver, j'allais être plus fort jusqu'à ma prochaine proie.

Je lâchai le corps inerte de l'homme, le laissant là, seul à son terrible sort. _**T'aurais dû y réfléchir avant de t'en prendre à de pauvre innocent.**_ Je réalisai que je venais de sauver la vie de cette fille en bouffant ce mec. Je compris maintenant qu'était mon destin. Je traquerai, grâce à mon don, les bourreaux, sauvant les innocents. Je me promenai la nuit dans les ruelles sombres à la recherche de méchants humains.

Au bout de trois ans, j'avais tué plus d'hommes que nécessaire à ma survie. J'étais déçu de savoir qu'il y avait tant de criminel en ce monde. Je compris finalement que je n'étais pas si démoniaque que ça en ayant sauvé autant de personnes.

Mais un jour je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais pu faire à ses terribles humains, réalisant qu'en réalité j'étais un monstre. Même si je me trouvais des raisons de ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir fait tout ça et d'avoir tué autant de gens, je savais au plus profond de moi que je ne voulais pas être un monstre. Je n'avais pas demandé à devenir vampire.

Je me résolu à retourner chez moi vers fin mille-neuf-cent-trente et un. On m'accueillit comme le fils prodigue. Esmée était heureuse de me revoir. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue à la maison fils.

C'est à partir de ce jour qu'il me considéra comme son propre fils. J'en étais heureux.

- Je suis désolé Carlisle, j'ai réfléchis et je préfère ton mode de vie à toi.

Il me sourit.

- Tu es tout pardonné Edward, je te promets de te laisser libre à partir de maintenant.

- Je ne traquerai jamais plus les humains. C'est cruel et immonde, même si ce son des bourreaux.

- Je suis fier de toi Edward.

À partir de ce moment, ma vie changea grandement, je me mis à étudié comme Carlisle l'avait fait. J'avais appris à jouer de la musique. Esmée adorait quand je jouais du piano pour elle, je lui avais composé une chanson. Je la considérais comme ma mère.

Une année passa et tout ce passait bien, je m'intégrai parfaitement aux humains, j'allais à l'école au Lycée, mais nous ne restons jamais plus de cinq ans au même endroit. Un jour Carlisle ramena à la maison une jolie blonde. Tout le monde la connaissait je la reconnu immédiatement, c'était Rosalie Hale.

**Une compagne m'étant destinée.**

Je regardai la fille allongé sur le lit, elle était vraiment amoché, sur le bord de mourir. Carlisle me demanda de quitter la pièce. Il ne voulait pas que je vois ça. Je n'étais pas encore prêt, d'après lui. Il avait parfaitement raison. Il allait la transformer.

Esmée me rejoignit.

- Edward, Carlisle à l'intention de la transformer?

- Je crois oui, mais pourquoi?

- J'ai mon idée. Il m'en a parlé il y a pas longtemps.

- Et?

- Il veut que tu ne te sente pas seul.

Je soupirai fortement, je ne voulais pas m'obstiner avec Esmée, ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle de Carlisle. J'étais vraiment fâché à l'intérieur de moi. J'y mis mon poing dans le mur, Esmée sursauta. Je la regardai et filai dans ma chambre.

Je m'étendis sur mon divan. Je restai ainsi quatre jours, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle vienne frapper à ma porte. Esmée était avec lui.

- Entrez!

- Je m'excuse fiston de te dérangé, mais Esmée m'a parler de ton petit accident à travers le mur.

- C'était voulu!

- Je sais, elle me l'a dit aussi.

Je me relevai et m'assis sur le divan.

- Comme ça tu l'as ramené juste pour moi?

- Pas tout à fait non, mais peut être qu'un jour tu apprendras à l'aimer comme j'aime ta mère.

- C'est ce que je disais, tu la ramené pour moi. À quoi as-tu pensé, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. C'était trop horrible. Un tel gâchis.

Il avait murmuré le tout, sachant que Rosalie Hale dans la maison avait entendu cette conversation. Je me recouchai sur le divan.

- Je sais!

J'avais le dédain pour cette fille. Carlisle reprit la parole.

- Un tel gâchis, il m'était impossible de l'abandonner.

Esmée prit la parole.

- Naturellement!

Je me fâchai.

- Des gens meurent tous les jours! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu trop reconnaissable? Les King ne manqueront pas de lancer une vaste battue pour la retrouver, ne serait-ce pour que personne n'identifie le monstre responsable de ce drame.

J'avais lu et vu dans la pensée de mon père ce qui était arrivé à cette pauvre fille, mais il était hors de question que j'accepte le fait qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille. Je repris la parole.

- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle?

- C'est à elle de décidé. Elle souhaitera peut être partir de son côté.

- Je l'espère! Maintenant fichez moi la paix!

Je n'en dirai pas plus. Il resta tout de même figé devant la porte.

- Je suis désolé Edward.

Il partit enfin avec Esmée, me laissant tranquille. Je me rassis et enfouis mes mains dans mon visage, je soupirai. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on se mêle de ma vie.

Je restai dans ma chambre six mois, ne sortant que pour aller chasser. Je ne voulais affronter Rosalie, je n'étais pas prêt à m'engager dans une vie amoureuse. Je me sentais trop jeune encore pour ça. Mais un bon matin je fis les premiers pas au salon. Esmée me sourit gentiment et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'il est bon de te revoir Edward.

- Oui, moi de même.

Je regardai tout autour. Carlisle était plongé dans sa lecture à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'approchai.

- Je suis désolé Carlisle pour ses derniers temps.

Il me regarda avec un sourire amical.

- Ce n'est rien Edward. Content que tu sois revenu parmi nous.

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras t'impliquer dans ma vie personnelle, je voudrais que tu m'en parle d'abord.

- Entendu, comme tu veux.

Je regardai à nouveau partout.

- Ou est Rosalie? Je veux la rencontrer.

Carlisle sourit.

- Dans sa chambre au deuxième.

- S'il faut que je vive avec elle le restant de mes jours, il faut bien que j'apprenne à la connaître.

Je devais la rencontrer et m'excuser de tout ce que j'aurais pu lui causer en la monstruosité de mes mots quelques mois plus tôt. Je toquai à sa porte.

- Entrez!

Je l'entrouvris doucement.

- Rosalie? C'est Edward, je…

- Entre Edward, que veux-tu?

- Te connaitre c'est tout.

Je m'installai devant elle restant debout.

- Je voulais surtout m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de toi devant mon père.

- Ce n'est rien, je te comprends.

- Mais je veux que tu saches, qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, je ne suis pas prêt et tu ne m'attires pas.

Elle baissa les yeux, évitant mon regard.

- Comme tu as décidé de rester avec nous, je veux que nous soyons amis, comme un frère et une sœur, je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin.

Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire.

- À vrai dire toi non plus tu ne m'attire pas et merci de m'accepter dans ta famille.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Rose.

Elle se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras, elle avait une odeur exquise et les cheveux extrêmement soyeux. Je la serrai fort pour la réconforter.

- Sérieusement ne te gênes pas à demander si y'a quoi que ce soit.

- Bien sûr!

Je sortis de sa chambre et retourna à la mienne. Mon regard se porta au plafond, je savais que dans les années futures je finirai par trouver mon âme sœur.

**Encore du changement**

Nous étions en mille-neuf-cent-trente-cinq et je commençais à peine à m'habituer à ma vie de vampire. J'adorais ma nouvelle famille, mais je commençais à oublier mon ancienne. Carlisle m'avait parlé que les vampires perdaient beaucoup de souvenirs du temps de leurs humanité. Je commençais à oublier mon enfance, mais je n'oublierai jamais le sourire de ma mère. Carlisle dit souvent que je lui ressemble, une raison à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'Esmée avait remplacé ma mère, elle était aussi douce qu'elle et aimante.

Esmée, du temps qu'elle était humaine avait perdu son bébé âgé de quelques jours et c'était jeté du haut d'une falaise. Carlisle l'avait trouvé à la morgue, le cœur à peine battant. Il avait décidé d'en faire sa compagne de vie. Depuis, Esmée est heureuse de remplacer la mère de chacun de nous, à moi et Rosalie.

Depuis l'arrivé de Rosalie nous passions nos journées à l'école et nos soirées à s'occuper de ce que nous aimons faire. J'étais l'élève le plus doué de mon niveau. Cette année je suis en terminal, pour aller après à l'université. Je n'ai jamais choisis dans quoi je voudrais aller. Carlisle voulait que je fasse médecine comme lui, c'était son truc pas le miens. Il est le seul à pouvoir se contrôler envers le sang humain. Il avait accepté mon choix. L'année prochaine nous devrons partir pour un autre États, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur notre éternelle jeunesse.

Je passais mes soirées à la lecture et la musique, j'adorais cette dernière. Mais je passais beaucoup de temps à jouer du piano pour Esmée, j'adorais lui rendre cette merveilleuse ambiance. Carlisle passait toujours ses nuits à étudier, il disait qu'il n'en apprendra jamais assez. Esmée adorait s'occuper de redécorer la maison quand elle en avait marre de celle qu'il y avait déjà et ça se produisait assez souvent. Rosalie, je ne la voyais pas souvent, mais nous étions devenues de grands amis. Elle détestait sa condition, elle regrettait de ne plus être humaine, elle en voulait à notre race de ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfant.

Un jour elle avait décidé d'aller chasser à plus de cent-cinquante kilomètres de chez nous. Elle est revenue que quelques jours plus tard, mais pas seule. Elle avait courut jusqu'ici avec un jeune homme grièvement blessé dans ses bras. Elle nous avait raconté qu'elle l'avait vu se battre avec un ours et que l'animal l'avait pratiquement achevé.

- Carlisle, tu peux le sauver? Je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

De toutes façons Carlisle savait que Rosalie n'était pas assez expérimenté pour faire se genre de chose. Rosalie déposa le jeune homme sur un lit d'une des chambres vide. Carlisle lui demanda.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené?

- J'ai eu pitié de lui, un ours l'a attaqué et je…

Elle baissa les yeux le temps de réfléchir à la bonne réponse.

- Il me fait penser au petit garçon de ma meilleure amie avec ses cheveux bouclés. Je le veux dans notre famille.

Carlisle sourit et mit une main sur l'épaule de Rosalie.

- Je vais le faire Rose.

Elle lui sourit, nous lui sourions tous. Rosalie resta avec Carlisle et Esmée. J'avais décidé de ne pas m'en mêler, d'attendre le réveil du jeune homme. Moi aussi un jour je trouverai celle qu'il me faudra à aimer.

Les jours avaient passés et Rosalie toqua à ma porte.

- Entre Rose!

- Tu veux rencontrer Emmett?

- Comme ça il s'appel Emmett?

- Oui, il est réveillé depuis ce matin, Carlisle et moi avons prit le temps de lui parler avant de venir te chercher.

- C'est bien. Je veux bien le voir.

- Il a sa chambre juste à côté de la tienne.

Au fond de moi j'étais content qu'Emmett fasse partit de notre famille, je ne me sentirai plus seul en tant que garçon. J'avais hâte de le rencontrer. Je bondis de mon divan et sortis de ma chambre sans refermer ma porte et entra dans celle de mon voisin. Et tout ça c'était produit en une milliseconde.

- Salut frérot!

Emmett bondit sur le mur s'agrippant au rebord de la fenêtre. Je lâchai un petit rire moqueur. Il me sourit et redescendit de son perchoir.

- Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai même pas vu entré.

- Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, c'est ma façon de me déplacé entre nous.

- Moi aussi je peux faire ça?

- Bien sûr! Mais je ne te le conseil pas avant un an. On dit que tu es extrêmement sauvage en ce moment.

- Oui, on m'a avertit de faire attention.

- C'est bien. Je suis content que tu ais rejoint notre famille. J'avais besoin d'un frère justement.

- Et toi, tu as une particularité spéciale?

- Je lis les pensées!

- Oh! Je vais devoir donc faire attention à ce que je pense.

Je ris, il était vraiment marrant. Je l'appréciai grandement.

- Tu te sens comment?

- À vrai dire mélangé. Je préfère ça à la mort. J'adore la vie, j'adore chasser l'ours.

- Tant mieux, tu vas t'y plaire alors. Des grizzlys y'en a partout ici, tu vas pouvoir même les manger. Boire leur sang à vrai dire.

Je souris. Il me regarda plein de question. _**Trop jolie la Rosalie! **_Je ricanai dans ma barbe. Il brisa le silence.

- Est-ce que Rose a…

Je le coupai.

- T'inquiètes c'était ça son but.

- Ah ouais?

- Oui, elle te trouve trop mignon et elle espère t'avoir pour elle toute seule.

- C'est vrai?

- C'est elle qui va être contente, elle n'aura pas à te supplier de la suivre partout.

- Non effectivement.

Il rit. Il m'avait l'air d'un vampire déjà heureux, ne réagissant pas comme les autres nouveaux nés. Dû surement au fait qu'il préfère cette vie que la mort certaine. Tant mieux pour lui.

- Si tu veux je vais te laisser.

- Déjà? Moi aussi je t'apprécie.

- On aura toute l'éternité pour s'amuser. Je t'envois Rose OK?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Il aurait rougit s'il l'aurait pu. Je sortis et en retournant dans ma chambre je hélai Rosalie qu'Emmett voulait la voir. Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase qu'elle était déjà dans sa chambre. Je ricanai de nouveau dans ma barbe. Je m'enfermai dans la mienne.

L'année passa très vite, la compagnie d'Emmett m'encouragea grandement à vouloir être vampire, nous jouons souvent aux bras de fer, il me battait à coup sûr! Nous étions obligés de déménager comme prévu, nous nous préparons souvent un an à l'avance. Nous quittions notre ville pour Forks, dans la péninsule d'Olympique.

**Le traité**

Nous étions enfin arrivés à notre nouvelle demeure, Esmée avait trouvé une vielle villa dans le fin fond d'un chemin feuillu. Je l'adorais, nous l'adorions tous. Elle avait décidé de la rénover un peu. Nous n'aurions pas besoin de ce cacher en plein jour. Toute une façade de la villa était de verre, je pris la chambre du fond, d'où le mur n'était qu'une vitre.

Carlisle avait résolu notre problème à quitter trop souvent un endroit pour un autre, nous pourrons au moins rester dix ans ici avant de repartir. Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient installer dans la même chambre, je les enviais. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé mon âme sœur et Esmée le voyait et me disait qu'un jour ce sera mon tour.

Il n'y avait que des cerfs à chasser ici ou pratiquement que des cerfs. J'allais m'y habituer, mais Emmett moins. Il devra aller plus loin pour chasser. Notre première chasse se fit dans le calme et la paix, mais la seconde à été un peu plus dur. J'attrapai ma proie, Carlisle lâcha la sienne et nous demanda de ne plus bouger. Je me retournai férocement ayant entendu des pensées obscènes dans le crâne de drôle de loup. Ce qui m'intrigua, un loup ne pensait jamais. Je lâchai ma proie et me retourna vers les intrus, qui n'étaient pas des loups en réalité, j'étais sûr pourtant de l'avoir ressenti.

Ils étaient trois, trois amérindiens, ils se disaient les Quileutes. Le chef de la bande qui s'identifiait comme Epraïm Black prit la parole.

- Sortez de mes terres espèce de sang sue!

Je sursautai, également le reste de la famille. Nos adversaires étaient en position d'attaque. Carlisle prit la parole.

- Désolé, nous ne savions pas qu'il était déjà occupé.

- Partez! Ou vous le regretterez!

- Attendez, vous ne savez même pas qui nous sommes, nous en prenons pas aux humains, nous ne voulons pas de mal.

- Vous êtes des vampires! Vous êtes notre pire ennemi! Par le passé on en a assez souffert.

- Vous êtes qui vous pour nous prendre comme ennemi?

- Des loups garou, une longue histoire.

- Nous avons tout notre temps.

- Pas nous!

- Comme vous voulez, on ne partira pas alors.

Ephraïm grogna, il savait bien que nous ne partirons pas de leur terre, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il accepta de nous raconter le tout, pour que nous fichions le camp. Leur histoire m'impressionnait beaucoup, ils étaient en réalité des modificateurs nés et ils avaient choisi le loup.

- Maintenant partez et ne revenez plus à Forks et ni dans notre réserve.

Je ne voulais pas partir et ma famille non plus. Mon père eut une idée.

- Nous ne voulons pas partir, nous ne mangeons pas les humains, nous sommes végétariens et nous mangeons que les animaux. Je vous promets de ne jamais revenir mettre les pieds ici.

- Comment puis-je être sûr d'avoir votre parole?

- Faisons un traité.

- D'accord, vous ne venez plus chasser sur notre réserve et je vous promets de ne jamais parler de vous aux visages pâles.

- Accord conclut. On vous promet de ne plus jamais revenir sur vos terres.

- Ce n'est pas tout.

- Allez-y!

Mon père ne s'obstina pas. L'amérindien continua.

- Il faut nous jurez de ne jamais transformer un humain en sangsue.

- Affaire conclut!

- Partez maintenant.

Ephraïm tendit à Carlisle une feuille d'arbre avec le traité écrit dessus. Il l'a prit et parti d'un bond vers Forks. Nous le suivîmes tous du même bond.

Forks était le meilleur endroit pour vivre, Mais je savais qu'un jour nous devrions partir et que nous pourrions sûrement y revenir. Mais un jour tout changea, mais je m'en aperçus qu'au retour de la chasse. Je partis ce matin chasser avec Emmett.

**De plus en plus nombreux**

J'adorais chasser avec Emmett, il était devenue comme mon vrai frère, moi qui avait été fils unique. Je n'en remercierai jamais assez Carlisle de l'avoir transformé, ainsi qu'à Rosalie. Aujourd'hui nous chassions le grizzly, il adorait ça. Après notre partie de chasse, c'était à notre retour que j'y avais eu toute une surprise.

Je rentrai toujours par le garage pour aller à la salle de séjour, mais cette fois-là, j'avais été ahuri par ce que j'y avais trouvé.

- Nom d'un chien!

Tous mes biens qui étaient supposé ce trouvé dans ma chambre s'était retrouvé dans le garage. C'était à l'instant que j'entendis les pensées et vis ce que ce vampire pouvait voir, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que c'étais et je ne m'en faisais pas non plus à trop cherché.

Je rentrai en colère à la villa, mais dès que j'y ai vu ce magnifique visage de lutin apposé sur sa petite taille de vampire, ainsi que son joli sourire éblouissant, ma colère s'estompa. À ma vu elle ouvrit la parole.

- Salut Edward! Je suis Alice et voici Jasper.

Elle me le montra du regard.

- Mais…

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, Alice répondit comme ci elle l'avait vu venir.

- Un jour je me suis réveillé dans la peau de cette chose, je ne comprenais pas trop ce que j'étais devenu. J'avais peur, je croyais être devenue folle, mais j'ai finalement découvert que j'étais un vampire et que je possédais un don, le don de voir l'avenir, mais nous savons tous que l'avenir peut être changé. Sans ce don, je crois que j'aurais été une vraie sauvageonne. Au début, j'y ai vu Jasper, je l'ai cherchai pendant longtemps. J'y ai aussi vu votre famille, découvrant qu'il y avait une autre alternative à la vie de vampire. Je vous ai trouvé plus facilement que Jasper, mais il fallait d'abord que je le trouve avant de vous rencontrer.

- Pourquoi?

- Nous nous installons avec vous.

- Là j'avais compris pourquoi mes trucs c'étaient ramassé au garage. Elle répondit à ma place.

- Tu avais la plus belle des chambres! T'inquiètes je te la laisse. Je voulais te faire une blague.

Elle avait réussis, je lui souris. Je compris maintenant qu'elle et moi pouvions communiquer d'une autre façon ensemble. Je l'aimais déjà. Alice s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente de vous avoir trouvé.

- Bienvenue dans la famille.

- Merci et je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi.

Elle me sourit de son magnifique sourire et me lâcha. Elle se rendit à Jasper, lui prenant la main. Je compris qu'elle était en couple avec lui. Je m'approchai d'eux.

- Bonjour Edward.

Je lui souris.

- Salut Jasper. Tu m'as l'air carrément différent de nous et d'Alice.

Il sourit.

- Je peux tout vous racontez si tu veux.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Il s'installa dans le divan, Alice à côté de lui ne lâchant toujours pas sa main. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil en fasse d'eux. Emmett et Rose s'étaient installés par terre, Rose assise sur Emmett. Carlisle et Esmée restèrent debout, Carlisle lui enlaçant la taille. Jasper nous avait raconté ses années de vie à combattre d'autres vampires, qu'il avait été créé par Maria, mais qu'un jour qu'il en avait marre et qu'il l'avait quitté avec un nouveau né qu'il avait refusé de tué sur les ordre de Maria, il s'appelait Peter. Cet abandon de sa créatrice lui avait empêché de le détruire. C'était là qu'il vit qu'il y avait une autre alternative à vivre que dans la bagarre. Jasper avait rencontré plusieurs vampires durant sa courte vie de vampire soldat, mais il en avait marre de cette vie et un jour À Philadelphie, il rencontra enfin celle qui lui fera changer sa vie entièrement, Alice.

Je regardai la famille installé dans le salon, Alice avait toujours sa main dans celle de Jasper, Rosalie était resté sur Emmett qui lui faisait des bisous dans le cou et Carlisle qui n'avait pas changé ses bras de place. Je soupirai.

Depuis ma transformation, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé mon âme sœur. Ce fut à partir de ce jour que je commençai à réellement me sentir seul dans cette famille. Je devais donc m'y faire et le jour ou nous devions quitter Forks arriva enfin, et c'était là que nous avons rencontré les Denali. Alice les avait vus dans une vision, heureuse d'avoir trouvé des vampires comme nous.

**Les Denali**

À notre arrivé en Alaska, nous fîmes la rencontre d'un autre clan, exactement comme nous, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres vampires végétariens, Alice nous avait juré qu'ils étaient comme nous. Ils nous avaient proposés de vivre avec eux, que leur villa était assez grande pour y accueillir notre famille. Ils étaient six membres, pratiquement le même nombre que nous. Il y avait, Eleazar qui était en couple avec Carmen, très charmant couple. Il avait un don spécial, celui de découvrir les dons des autres. Il y avait aussi Irina, Kate et Tanya, Kate peut projeter des décharges électriques pour se défendre. Tanya! Cette Tanya, je vais m'en rappelé longtemps.

Elle était jolie, blonde et très gentille. Elle me fixait sans arrêt, me souriant sans arrêt. Je crois que je l'intéressais. Quelques semaines avaient passé avant qu'elle ne fasse les premiers pas, ses pensées toujours dans ma tête. Elle attendait que moi j'aille vers elle, jamais je ne le fis, donc c'était elle qui était venu vers moi. Elle ne m'intéressait guerre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'étais pas attiré par Tanya, pour une fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi.

J'étais dans ma chambre quand une nuit on frappa à ma porte, je savais que c'était elle.

- Entre Tanya!

- Je peux te parler?

- Oui, assied-toi!

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Un magnifique sourire apparut, j'adorais son sourire, mais je ne l'aimais pas elle.

- Que me veux-tu Tanya?

- Toi Edward! Je suis sûr que tu m'ais vue venir.

- Oui et alors?

- Tu m'intéresse grandement.

- Pas à moi!

Je détournai son regard. _**Un jour tu m'appartiendras Edward!**_ Je soupirai. Elle se leva et m'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter ma chambre. Alice prit sa place à côté de moi.

- Salut Alice.

- Elle t'énerve, pas vrai?

- Oui, beaucoup.

Je regardai ma sœur adoré dans les yeux.

- Je sais, je perds ma chance avec elle, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai tant espéré d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie et pourquoi je ne veux pas de Tanya.

- T'inquiètes frérot, c'est juste que tu sens que ce n'est pas la bonne. Un jour tu trouveras tu verras.

- Merci Alice.

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Je sais pas quand, mais je sais que ce n'est pas Tanya.

Je lui souris. Elle se leva et sortit de ma chambre.

Des années passèrent avant que je commence à me tanner de toutes les avances de Tanya. Un beau jour je fini par m'en épuiser. Nous étions tous au salon entrain de regarder un film. Les Denali étaient partis chasser, sauf Tanya, elle se disait ne pas avoir faim. Elle c'était assise sur mes genoux tout le long de la soirée, m'embrassant dans le cou. Je n'avais pas bronché restant figé comme une statue. Elle baladait ses mains sur mon torse et mes genoux. Je commençais à m'épuiser de ses allés venus sur moi. J'avais hâte que le film termina.

Alice le voyait que j'en en avais marre, tandis que les autres membres de ma famille, surtout Esmée, croyaient que j'étais enfin heureux, que j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur. Mais non, je ne voulais que fuir cette fille. J'avais trop hâte de quitter l'Alaska.

Un jour notre condition familiale devenue trop grande et trop dangereuse pour les soupçons alentours, nous avions dû quitter l'Alaska. Pendant plusieurs années nous avons fait le tour de petite ville ennuageasses, pour éviter encore les soupçons, nous ne restons pas plus de cinq ans à la même place. Un jour nous retournâmes à Forks, pour le grand bonheur de tous et chacun, notre villa nous y attendait. Ce fut là que ma vie changea entièrement. Après soixante-dix ans, nous y sommes retournés.

**Un rayon de soleil**

Nous étions à Forks depuis deux ans, j'allais au lycée, mes frères et sœurs aussi. Je m'y emmerdais à mort, je trouvais les journées longues et ennuyeuses. Aujourd'hui était l'arrivé d'une nouvelle élève dans le lycée. La fille du chef Swan. Je ne m'y intéressais pas vraiment, les pensées des autres élèves me le prouvaient. On disait qu'elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, Mais qu'elle préférait Bella, je ne l'avais pas encore vue, nous étions à l'heure du lunch.

Je la vis entrer dans la cantine, elle s'assoyait avec ses amies. J'entendais parfaitement les pensées de Jessica, ce qui m'énerva. Bella lui posait des questions sur ma famille. Je détournai mon regard de sa table et contemplai le mur. Alice me regarda, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas, je lui mentis.

- Y'a rien Alice, je vais bien.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle se tourna elle aussi, je remis mon regard à sa table, les pensées m'intriguaient de plus en plus. Bella me regarda, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens en un instant, elle les baissa immédiatement, je tournai la tête.

L'heure du lunch s'acheva et je me rendis à mon court de Bio, je m'assis à ma paillasse, les yeux plongé dans mon manuelle. Quelques minutes plus tard une odeur atroce envahit mon odorat. C'était elle! Je n'avais jamais sentis un humain avec une odeur aussi enivrante. Je crispai mes mains sur la paillasse, mes ongles y laissèrent leur trace dans le bois. Pourquoi cette fille me faisait cet effet. Je n'avais que l'envie de la tuer! De tuer tout ceux et celles dans cette classe avant de m'en prendre à Bella. Je la fixai, retenant ma respiration. J'en avais marre, le cours avait duré une éternité à mon égare. Quand la cloche sonna de déguerpis au plus vite possible pour aller faire changer mon horaire. En réalité je ne lui voulais aucun mal, elle me faisait un effet que je ne pouvais comprendre. Mais elle était là, je ne savais pas pourquoi, je dus sacrer mon camp de nouveau.

Je fus obligé de quitter Forks durant une semaine pour ne pas la blesser, ou blesser la ville entière. Je partis réfléchir en Alaska. J'en avais grandement besoins et je ne voulais pas quitter ma famille de nouveau, je ne pouvais leur faire ça. Les Denali m'avaient accueillit avec les bras ouvert, ils m'avaient grandement aidé là-dessus.

Je retournai chez moi, je savais que je devrais affronter Bella un jour ou l'autre. Je m'installai à ma paillasse en cours de Bio, elle griffonnait dans son manuelle. Je m'installai le plus loin possible d'elle. À croire qu'elle m'ignorait je pris la parole.

- Salut! Je suis Edward Cullen. Tu es Bella?

Elle me regarda enfin, elle avait de magnifiques yeux de couleur marron et une pâleur à ne pas y croire pour une fille venant de là où il y avait toujours du soleil. Elle était l'humaine la plus jolie que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle m'intriguait tout de même, je ne pouvais la déchiffrer, je ne pouvais lire ses pensées, cela m'intriguait énormément. Elle me répondit enfin.

- Oui.

Je la fixais toujours, sa voix était des plus magnifiques. Je lui souris enfin. Elle ne fixait que mes yeux de couleur ambre et me dévisagea grandement. Je compris, à partir de ce jour que j'avais trouvé le bonheur et qu'enfin j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur.

FIN


End file.
